


Redemption

by muffinsome



Series: Masters and Demons [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome/pseuds/muffinsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of matching buttons and terms of ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

Ohno is sprawled onto the living room floor, surrounded by buttons of all shapes and colours that he’s arranging neatly in little piles. On the side is the shirt Jun asked Ohno to fix, folded on the armrest of the couch, forgotten as Ohno got distracted by the more artistic side of Jun’s sewing supplies.

“Ah,” Ohno lets out suddenly, brandishing a blue button. “This one matches,” he says, rolling onto his side so he can show Jun how the little button is a perfect match to the stitches on his forearm.

“Does it hurt?” Jun asks.

Ohno smiles at the button for a moment, then looks up at Jun. “Hm? No, it’s fine. Nino did a very good job. Can I keep this?”

“Do you ever wish you’d chosen someone else?” Jun asks much later in what appears to be a rare moment of weakness for him.

But Ohno knows better. He can smell all of Jun’s insecurities, the subtle aroma of self-depreciation that attract demons like bad karma. It’s tempting, but Ohno swore to protect Jun, and it is maybe the one promise he won’t ever break.

“I chose you,” Ohno says, rolling back onto his stomach and stretching his neck forward to show the tattoo glowing on his nape. The official mark of Jun’s ownership and the sign of their bond.

“But if you could…”

“No,” Ohno says firmly, eyes flashing in warning. He doesn’t like to be called into question.

When demons bonded themselves to humans more than a hundred years ago, they took an oath. They knew they had to restore balance after almost annihilating the human race and destroying the whole world. They promised to redeem themselves by serving and protecting worthy humans.

Ohno picked Jun not only because he knew he’d be able to protect him, but because he wanted to. No one forced him to make this choice, he made it of his own free will.

Jun was good. Jun brought out the best in Ohno. He would help Ohno redeem himself. Whereas…

“What about Nino?” Jun asks, and the corner of Ohno’s lips twitch up, eyes darkening in excitement at the mere mention of the name.

“Nino’s different,” he says. “I’m yours, but I want him to be mine.”


End file.
